Kamui and the Seven Chibi :Modified:
by shizuyue
Summary: [Shonen ai, AU] Kamui is Snow White and Fuuma is the Prince. Chars of other fairy tales and X included in very weird ways. Chap 3 updated! The chocolate cottage is destroyed!
1. Once upon a time, there lived

**Kamui and the Seven Chibi**

Author's Notes

Warning: This fanfic has shonen-ai, also known as boys' love. If you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: X/1999 and its character does not belong to me, or I won't be writing this fic, I'll be making it real.

Seluna says: I had the most brilliant idea one day to turn X characters into fairytales characters and somehow it evolved into this, a whole bunch of fairytales thrown into one. But it's just so cute in my imagination that I had to write it down! Anyway, this used to be separated into 2 chapters, and I combined it into one longer one. ;; Hope the old readers don't mind.

Chapter 1 – Once upon a time, there lived

Once upon a time, long ago, there lived a prince called Shirou Kamui. He is very beautiful, though he's only sixteen. His fair skin is as white as snow, his tousled hair is as black as ebony and his big eyes were as purple as the most beautiful amethyst.

He lived with his husband of one year and a week, famous Prince Monou Fuuma who woke the Sleeping Beauty Kuzuki Kakyou, in a castle with a weird architecture design which resembles a tall metal tower. To make things weirder, the castle is in the very centre of a huge sakura forest.

Apart from his parents, King and Queen Shirou's tragic death in a fire a year ago, Kamui leads a happy life with a doting husband until recently, his pet parrot Kotori died.

Upset, he decided to take a walk and angst in the royal sakura garden. One hour later, when he's finally feeling better, he discovered that he's no longer in the royal garden but lost in the sakura forest.

Then he remembered, that the Royal Sorceror cum gardener, Sakurazuka Seishirou had informed them that he's trying to re-locate some of the sakura trees during the month and they should avoid going into the garden. Kamui had forgotten all about it in his sadness and now, he is lost.

Then, he recalled something that distressed him further. Fuuma is away from the castle to deal with a witch named Kanoe, and Kakyou, who became Fuuma's second wife two months ago, has gone back to his kindom to take sweet revenge on his parents, with the royal trio's adopted son, Kazuki Nataku and last of all, the royal sorceror Seishirou had gone out of the castle on another of his search to find his lover Sumeragi Subaru, who is the Royal Magician who disappeared one year, nine months, nine weeks and nine days ago after Seishirou accidentally put his sister Sumeragi Hokuto in a coma.

Cursing his sudden bad luck, Kamui began to walk aimlessly and shout occasionally. Now, every dark cloud has a silver lining, so one of his shouts attracted the attention of a young girl wearing a red hood with a dog.

"Uhm... hi." Kamui spoke shyly but gladly. "My name is Shirou kamui and I'm lost. Can you help me?"

The girl smiled cheerfully and offered her right hand while patting the dog with her left one. "I'm Yuzuriha Nekoi and this is Inuki. We are lost too."

Kamui sweatdropped but shook her hand anyway. Then he asked politely, "Then do you know which direction to the castle?"

"No, but Inuki smelled something other than sakura scent in that direction," she pointed to one of the three paths there. Suddenly, a pair of cat ears popped up on her head as she looked at Kamui with an interested and excited expression, "Are you from the castle? I just came to this kingdom recently so I haven't see anyone from the castle. Do you live there?"

"Eh... yeah, something like that." Hastily, Kamui answered as vaguely as he can and quickly brought the subject away from the castle, "I went for a walk and got lost in here. What about you?"

"I was running an errand for my grandma when I saw this strange wolf which Inuki didn't even bark at. And you know what? The wolf talked to me!"

Kamui's eyes widened at the mention of a talking wolf. "Talking wolf? Does one of its ears look silvery to you?"

"Ah? Yeah yeah! You know the wolf?" The cat ears returned promptly.

"Huh? Eh... no. My friend told me about it" In actual fact, it's Fuuma who told him about the Guardian of Animals that made the sakura forest its home. It is actually a man who can shapeshift into any beast he wants. According to Fuuma, the Guardian named Kusanagi is a very nice guy and Kamui is sure that Kusanagi can help him home. "What did it tell you?"

"Oh. The wolf told me to leave the forest before it ran in this direction. I followed it here then it disappeared."

"Oh." Could it be that Kusanagi is helping him? Or this is just plain coincidence?

"While Kamui sank into his own thoughts, Yuzuriha noticed that Inuki was sniffing at something on the ground. She knelt down and saw a crumb of bread and picked it up, grumbling, "Who would be so bad as to litter in the forest?"

Then she saw another, a little distance away and another. Puzzled, she stood up and nudged Kamui, "Does the people here like to feed birds while they walk or something?"

"Huh?" Kamui looked up at Yuzuriha as she broke his line of thoughts. Ashamed at drifting off, he looked at the bread crumb in her hands and came up with a stupid reply, "No. Maybe there are more people sharing our bad luck of getting lost in this forest."

"Hmm... Maybe. Let's follow the pieces of bread and see. Afterall, Inuki said it smelled some other things this way."

Sweatdropping at her thoughtful expression, Kamui agreed and the two new friends followed the bread trail, chatting happily.

After a while of walking and talking, Kamui and Yuzuriha heard shouts from the path ahead of them. Curious as cute kitties, they went forward quickly and saw a girl with unusally long and straight hair yelling vulgarities that will even make a prostitute blush at a flustered looking boy in front of her.

It took a moment for the couple to notice Kamui and Yuzuriha who were gaping with a face color that rivals a tomato. The girl turned red and stopped scolding abruptly causing the boy to exhale deeply before grinning sheepishly.

After a few awkward minutes, the boy stepped forward and spoke in a good-natured way, "My name is Arisugawa Sorata, and this pretty miss here is my fiancee, Kishuu Arashi. Sorry that you have to hear our little argument. She's pretty nice actually."

Being the less shy one, Yuzuriha giggled and returned the courtesy, "I am Yuzuriha Nekoi and this is my new friend Shirou Kamui. The dog with me is my best pal, Inuki."

"Shirou Kamui? As in the First Princess Shirou Kamui?" Arashi spoke up, eyes wide from surprise and all. Similar expression can be seen on both Yuzuriha and Sorata.

Caught unprepared, Kamui blushed cutely and stammered, "Ye-yeah, but I wo-would really appreciate if you don't make a big deal out of it."

"So you really live in the castle." Yuzuriha stood nearer and grinned her kitten-like grin at Kamui whose face went redder by a few shade, "Why didn't you say so? You could tell me all about it just now."

"I-I wanted to bring you to the castle as a surprise after we get out of this forest." Kamui thanked all the gods he know that his mind can actually function well to come out with a quick excuse. "It would be more fun that way, ne?"

Yuzuriha broke into a impossibly wide smile right in front of Kamui's face and hugged him with much happiness oozing out, "Thank you, Kamui-chan!"

Having never been hugged by anyone except his dear husband and parents, the redness on his face that had faded just a itny-weeny bit came back full force, with reinforcement too. It seems like having no air coming in and going out of his lungs helped a tremendous bunch too.

The couples who were watching them noticed that Kamui seemed to have his air supply cut off and kindly decided to voice a reminder, "Eh.. Yuzuriha-san. Would you mind not hugging Kamui-san so hard?"

"Huh? OH!" Hastily, she jumped back a few step and apologised embarressedly to the wheezing and choking bishonen, "Gomen, I was too excited."

"N-no problem. I understand," said Kamui, after his coughing fit died down. He turned to face Arashi and Sorata and smiled a little, "Thank you for your help."

"Don't mention it." Sorata grinned sheepishly, "But we would really appreciate it if you can help us out of this forest. We are kinda lost."

At Sorata's statement, Kamui and Yuzuriha looked at each other and in perfect coordination, asked the same question, "Are you the ones who dropped the bread crumbs?"

The effect of the question amused Kamui to no end, as Arashi rapidly turned into a dangerous shade of red that guaranteed that should there be a bread near her face then, it could be well toasted. Sorata, on the other hand, went through expression changes of surprise, happiness, smugness in merely one second first, then paled and winced visibly when he caught sight of Arashi's face.

As expected, the volcano exploded and the lava flowed swift and hot, "This unfortunate excuse of a fiance of mine whose brain seems to be tinier than an ant had the bleeping guts to bleeping waste the precious bread I stole from that bleeping bleep of a bleep woman's kitchen! Do you bleeping know how bleeping hard it is to do that! Obviously you don't have the bleeping brains to even consider that bleeping question!"

"I know you are trying to save us some food, but I really would prefer to go back and tell my grandfather, then move to other places." Sorata said in a small voice, with his head down.

"HA! How naive can you get! That bleeping woman had bleeping planned to get rid of me all along. That bleep hates me, and will do anything to take away my happiness. Why do you think I just grabbed you and ran away? Plus, I have already made arrangements for your grandpa to move once we are gone. There's no bleeping use to go back, do you understand now!"

Seems like Sorata doesn't really have an ant-size brain as he understood Arashi's reason for her actions fairly quickly and the comical anime-kind waterfall of tears flowed from his now bigger-than-Kamui's watery eyes. "Arashi-chan..."

"For God's sake, don't add '-chan' to my name." Arashi rolled her eyes and sighed exasperately, but if one is observant enough, he can see the sweet tender love in the lady's eyes.

As much as he is reluctant to, Kamui fake-coughed a few times to get the infatuated couple's attention as he noticed that the sky had started to darken. They blushed like a pair of teenagers (which they really are, of course) when they finally realised they are not alone. "The sky is getting dark. I figure it would be better if we get out of here before it is night."

"I apologise for my behaviour, Kamui-san. I agree, it is getting late." Arashi managed to recover her composure and spoke politely.

Kamui had never been comfortable with formalities and quickly made it known, "You don't have to apologise to me, Arashi-san. There's no need to treat me as royalty. I'm only Shirou Kamui now."

"Okay, if it's fine with you." Arashi shrugged casually. "Anyway, if I'm not wrong, we can get out by continuing on this path but I have no idea how long we have to walk."

"At least we now have a clue." Kamui sighed in relief. He's getting a little sick of the pink cherry blossom's smell. Inuki nodded intelligently in agreement.

So, the small group of newly acquainted people went on their way, alarming the birds with some sudden laughter as they get to know each other better.

Soon, it became dark and the forest was starting to get eerie. Lucky stars seems to finally shine on the four people (and one dog), as they saw a small cottage small way off the path.

"Hurray, we don't have to sleep outside with all the owls staring at us!" Sorata cheered as they walked towards the house.

Then, they noticed something strange. The cottage is giving off a unique scent. One that little kids recognise as easy as ABC and love as much as their own parents. The house, seems to be make of... CHOCOLATE!

"Wow! I never know that there are houses made of chocolate in this country!" Yuzuriha exclaimed in happiness.

The others now have a few sweatdrops each on their head. Arashi and Kamui's sweatdrops increased when they hear a low rumble from Sorata's stomach. Owner of said stomach decided to look like a strawberry and asked embarressedly, "Shall we ask the owner of this place to let us stay overnight?"

Trying hard to refrain from laughing out loudly, the other three nodded and focused their attention on making their face as normal as they can.

They went to the door and was about to knock when the door flew open and a woman dressed in kimono flew out from the house. She cackled evilly and started to chant in some sinister language.

"Kamui! What are you doing here?" A pair of widened green eyes stared at the young princess in the small group from the doorway.

"Subaru!"

"Get out of the way!" The Royal Magician took one look at the chanting woman and shouted frantically. He drew out a few ofudas and started his own chant.

Kamui quickly pulled his new friends away from the door and stood as far as they could from the Sumeragi and the woman, which isn't too far, given there are trees around.

"Who are they?" Yuzuriha whispered to Kamui. Arashi and Sorata looked vaguely interestedly at him.

"The black hair young man is Sumeragi Subaru, my best friend and the Royal Magician. I don't know who the woman is. But she's quite familiar-looking..."

He tried recalling where he had seen the woman, as her appearance is not what one would call ordinary with the crazy length of white hair. He felt close to remembering when Sorata's shout jolted him from his thoughts. "Oh no! Look out!"

Kamui looked up at the last minute to see a blinding flash of light enveloped everything, including himself. He clamped his eyes shut to escape the brightness.

When finally he opened the violet orbs of his after the light faded away, what he saw send him into tremendous shock.

Subaru, the woman, his new friends and he had just been shrunk! Not only that, all of them seems a bit chubbier and their eyes seem bigger and overall, they became cute as teddy bear! Even the strange woman!

They have become what anime and manga fans affectionately named... Chibi(s)!

--------------------


	2. seven Chibis and seven Guardians

**Kamui and the Seven Chibi**

Author's Notes

Warning: This fanfic has shonen-ai, also known as boys' love. If you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: X/1999 and its character does not belong to me, or I won't be writing this fic, I'll be making it real.

Seluna says: Like what I did with chapter 1, this one is previously the chapters 3 and 4. I decided to put I together as well so to cut the space..

Chapter 2 – seven Chibis and seven Guardians

Cracking open one prized emerald eye, Subaru felt his jaw bone moved itself of its hinges while his eyes decided to have more exposure to the surrounding. Everyone in sight, including himself, except a dog, seems to have fatten a little then shrunk to one-third of their normal size and had their eyes enlarged during the flash. In simpler words, they got chibified.

'As if finding our dear First Princess here in the forest is not enough of a shock.' The magician with a pending headache thought when he glanced at the purple eyed chibi who somehow got even more cuter than before. He frowned, just a little, wondering how Kamui got out of the castle area with all the wards and shields that were set up around it to protect its occupants.

Before he can think some more, a loud wailing demanded and got his attention. The source of the sound is the woman he was fighting with, a certain Hinoto, a Psychic Mage whose sister is the notorious witch Kanoe.

Unlike her sister, Hinoto is a rather secretive person and not much is known about her except for the knowledge that her hair is two times longer than her body, and in some mystical ways, it seem to retain its length when its owner decreased in size.

Now, said Psychic Mage had gotten all wet from her own fountain-like tears and the sound that babies perfected has not yet decreased in volume. Subaru strode over with his stubby little legs and tried pacifying her, "Hinoto- san, why are you crying?"

Hinoto blinked her teary red eyes at Subaru, hiccuping and sniffing as she spoke, "I'm so hic sorry! I don't sniff want to fight you at hic all. But she always hic win me at scissors-paper-stone! sniff Wah!"

She exploded into more tears and an even louder wail. Subaru cringed slightly at the sheer volume of it as he felt the pending headache screaming at him along with the terrible noise.

"Subaru-san, can you tell us what is going on?" A melodious female voice floated into his ears. He turned and saw two small chubby figure standing at the door of the cottage.

"Karen-san, Seiichirou-san." Subaru addressed the lady chibi with flaming red hair and her companion, a gentle-looking male chibi with glasses. He easily saw the barely hidden confusion and shock in his two guests and sighed, knowing he's going to have lots of explanation to do.

He looked around, at the white-hair wailing chibi, at his best friend the Princess and at the royalty's new friends, at the couple at the door and last of all, at himself. He groaned, 'lots of explanation' is a big understatement.

--------------------

Kamui wondered what Sorata drinks to be able to talk so long and so continuously. And how he never seems to run out of things to talk about. Not that they are dull, in fact, it's quite the contrary, even in the castle Kamuihad never heard such story-telling talent. He was so absorbed he didn't hear hisbest friend come into the cottage until Sorata stopped talking.

"Subaru!" He jumped off the chair, bounced towards the green-eyed magician and hugged him like friends do. "I missed you! Why did you have to leave for so long?"

"Missed you too, Kamui-chan." Subaru smiled and hugged back. He pulled back and ruffled the other chibi's hair, "I need time to recall then recover all my spells. My memory won't work when Sei-chan is around, you knowthat. Now, tell me why you are not in the castle?"

The young royalty blushed embarrassedly, "I went to stroll in the garden because I was upset that Kotori died, but I forgot Sei-san was rearranging the garden formation. I walked into the forest and got lost, and while I'm at it, I met these new friends."

"I see," Sighing at his boyfriend's occasional carelessness, Subaru turned and smiled at Kamui's new acquaintances, "As his friend and guardians, thank you for taking care of Kamui. I'm Sumeragi Subaru, as Kamui would have told you. May I know your names?"

Yuzuriha grinned and swallowed the cookie she was eating, "I am Yuzuriha Nekoi. It was nothing much, Subaru-san, we were lost too."

Everyone, including Subaru, have not one, but two big sweatdrops behind their head.

"It was nice meeting Kamui-san, as is meeting you. I am Kishuu Arashi," Arashi smiled back politely, with Sorata enthusiastic and vigorous bobbing... eh, nodding of his head beside her. "And this idiot is my fiance Arisugawa Sorata."

The magician's smile deepened as he watched the obvious couple quibble, for he knew by his nature ability to identify evil that these people meant no harm to Kamui.

Subaru interrupted the lovers' quarrel politely, "Pardon my intrusion but I have a need of help which I think these two ladies here can well accomplish."

Sure enough, the argument stopped and Yuzuriha inquired cheerily, "I will help if I can, what do you need?"

"You know the lady I was fighting with just now? Her hair is too long for her to braid herself. Can you ladies help her? She is actually a very nice person and I think you ladies will like her."

"I'm not sure if our current hands can do much, but we will try our best. Right, Yuzuriha?" Arashi glanced at her cute little hands before answering.

"Yep yep!" The younger girl had already switched from sitting on a chair to on Inuki, riding the dog that's now larger than her. Somehow the dog escaped the unfortunate predicament that its mistress suffer.

Arashi got off her chair and hurried after Yuzuriha and Inuki who sped out of the cottage very quickly.

Kamui watched the girls with a grin which faded when he turned to Subaru solemnly, "Subaru, are we going to be stuck in this form? Can I go back to the castle even?"

"Kamui, even if I have to return to the castle, I will get you back. Fuuma will be very worried about you when he finds you missing. As for all this chibi thing, I will explain later to everyone." Subaru ruffled the smaller boy's black hair again.

"Subaru-san, the girls are doing fine with Hinoto-san." Seiichirou smiled as he walked into through the door of the cottage which had not been closed for their convenience.

The magician thanked him for his help and winked, "Karen-san is in the kitchen. I believe she is trying to make tea for us."

The older man blushed into a cute shade of pink and excused himself before he promptly fled into the kitchen.

Amused by his reaction, the trio in the room struggled from laughing out loud. Kamui even had some tears in his large eyes as he turned to his friend, "Subaru, who are they? They seems nice."

"They are nice, Kamui-chan. You can know more about each other later." Subaru grinned, then turned abruptly towards the kitchen, as if he heard something from there. Frowning slightly, he excused himself and hurried into the kitchen on his stubby legs.

When Sorata looked at Kamui imploringly, the boy shrugged his small shoulders. He knew that Subaru would probably explain himself later, like many times similar incidents happened in the past.

Feeling better and more relaxed after talking to his best friend, Kamui struck up a conversation with his new genki pal, "Tell me, how did you managed to make the polite Arashi..."

--------------------

Karen sighed as she stepped off the short stool for the tenth time. She had volunteered to make tea for everyone to drink during the possible long talk as she is more familiar with the kitchen, but she had not count on her size to cause problems for her.

The stool had been a great help, but she was still too short and chubby in all aspects, making it hard for her to reach things. To make things worse, the most important and the one last thing she need, the tea leaves, was left in one of the upper shelves.

She wished Subaru could help her but the magician chibi and Seiichirou had stayed outside to calm the white-haired girl called Hinoto down. She had no idea who the others are, except for a purple-eyed boy whose looks are vaguely familiar, so she didn't ask for their help.

With a great effort, she pushed a chair which now seems as tall as her towards the shelves to see if she can reach the tea leaves. She moved the stool and used it to climb up the chair. Then, she reached towards the shelves. She smiled when the jar of tea leaves is just fingers away, now she only need to put in a little... more... effort...

Almost... there... a little... closer...

"Karen! What are you doing!"

"WoahhH!" She slipped from the chair and flailed about wildly to regain balance. Before she could suffer the humiliating landing, she felt herself being lifted up by some unknown forces.

Karen stayed in a state of stunned shock until she felt a pair of chubby arms around her and heard Seiichirou's voice frantically speaking to her, "Karen! Are you hurt! What are you doing on the chair? It's dangerous!"

"Seii...chirou? I was just taking... tea leaves..."

"Tea leaves? Oh, I'll get them for you." Karen felt a gust of wind and when she looked up, she saw a few stray leaves that came in through the window circling the jar of tea leaves which seems effortlessly pulled off the shelves and into Seiichirou's hands. "Don't be so reckless next time, Karen. I will worry."

She stared at the jar he pushed into her small fat hand, then at the person who took it off the shelves, "Erm... Seiichirou, did you know what you just do?"

"What I just did? I took the tea leaves down from the shelves... dear gods! How did I do that?" Seiichirou, as usual, displayed his absent-mindedness which Karen thought was cute for a grown man... eh, current chibi.

A calm steady voice that sound less deep than it usually does answered the question, "I think that's one of the possible side-effects of what happened to us. I will explain later, along with everything else. Karen-san, would you like me to make the tea instead?"

Karen shrugged good-naturally, "I can't be of much help now, I guess. I might as well take a rest."

Subaru smiled as he came into the kitchen, "You have helped and that's the thought that counts. Why not go outside and introduce yourself? I believe all of you are interested to know about each other and if I'm not wrong, the others should be gathered together soon."

"Subaru-san is observant." Seiichirou grinned sheepishly, "I must admit I am curious about them."

A rare impish grin touched Subaru's plump face, "How I want to see your faces when you introduce yourselves to each other, it would be so interesting"

Karen giggled, she knows that although Subaru is a quiet man, he is also very humorous and fun to be with since he is very knowledgeable. If he says it's interesting, there's no chance it'll be boring. She's already looking forward to see what kind of interesting things will happen.

--------------------

"Fuu-chan! Why am I not surprised to see you here?" A tall blond sat down on a chair opposite a dark hair teenager sipping on a mug of some well-known homemade lemonade of the bar.

"Can you not call me by that abominable nickname?" Golden eyes flicked to glare at the older man who just waved a serving boy over for some ale. "Are you sure my dear Head of Security, your newly-wed wife approve of that stuff, Yuu-kun?"

Kigai Yuuto, Monou Fuuma's childhood buddy, the Duke of the Southlands, smiled in his usual gentlemanly manner, "Alright, Fuu-cha... I mean Fuuma. Satsuki prefers that I drink more refined stuff like grape wine, but she doesn't disapprove of ale."

"She's good for you ne, Yuuto?" Amber eyes softened as he talk about the quiet genius he care for as a sister.

The Duke's smile became indulgent, "She shows me things I would never discover, about the world and myself."

Fuuma's tone turned serious as he spoke, "The more important I want to tell you this. Remember the witch Kanoe?"

His friend paled visibly and gulped down some of the ale that just arrived. He muttered after he felt safe enough to talk. "I can never forget that. How can one forget being turned into a frog."

"She's creating trouble again. It wasn't widely known, but Kakyou's coma was also induced by her." He frowned as he recalled what happened to his gentle second-wife.

"For what reasons would she do that?"

The eyebrows squeezed at each other, "From what I know so far, Kanoe has an undying hatred towards good-looking and well-known guys."

The blond tried to make light of situation, "Gee, is that a compliment?"

Sure enough, the young prince broke into a small smile, "Yes yes, Mister-most-wanted-bachelor-till-last-month."

"Nah, I'm not. You are worth more than me, even after you married little Kamui."

The smile didn't last long, as it turn into a sigh. "Kamui is who I worry about most. Kanoe has targeted Kakyou, you and the Duke of the Northlands before, therefore less likely to come after you guys. The three Earls of the East and the Kinomoto Guardians in the West are protected by very strong magic of their land, she won't be able to touch them. So that left my Kamui-chan."

"I'm sure he's very well-protected by that crazy castle of yours. Besides, what about the two best magic-users serving the royal family? Although Subaru-kun moved out a year or two ago, I'm sure he still remained in contact with you." Yuuto grinned when he thought of another of his good friends.

Fuuma mirrored the grin, "Indeed he does, on the promise that I won't tell Seishirou. He's pretty mad with Sei-kun blowing up his spell-books and getting Hokuto-chan into a coma. But I thought it funny when he decided to hide in Sei-kun's sakura forest."

"I still think it's a wonder Sei-kun's magic always go out of control when the twins are around him, without fail. It must be something he did to them in his past-life or something. Maybe Sei-kun dumped Subaru-kun." The blond thought of something and voiced it out. "But won't Sei-kun know if his magic keep going bonkers on him when he is at a certain place?"

Fuuma poured himself some more lemonade, "If I'm not wrong, Subaru-kun borrowed a very powerful spell from Duke Clow to mask his presence. He told me he's not going to see Sei-kun any time before he get Hokuto-chan out of the coma. That is not going to be soon."

"I heard Sei-kun's been searching his head off and will continue doing that, if so, won't he be too preoccupied to keep watch on Kamui?" pondered the noble.

"I thought about that too, Sei-kun's mind has been increasingly more preoccupied and making his occasional carelessness increase. That's why even though I asked a favor from Kusanagi to help keep an eye out for Kamui should that little princess of mine gets out of the castle, I am still worried. In addition, I have been having a bad feeling since this morning."

"You asked Kusanagi? Hey, this is serious. And your 'bad-feelings' are always accurate. Hopefully nothing bad happens to your Kamui..." Yuuto stopped midway in his sentence when he spied his friend looking behind him with a grave expression. He turned, to see a huge man and a girl standing behind him with two equally serious expression. "Satsu-chan... Kusanagi..."

"Yuu-chan, Fuuma, we have got some bad news and good news."

--------------------

Meanwhile, in a place smelling like a Cadbury factory...

By some miraculous coincident, the moment Hinoto came into the cottage with Arashi and Yuzuriha behind her, each carrying a small bundle of white plaited hair, Karen and Seiichirou entered the common area from the kitchen.

Kamui and Sorata looked up from the table where they were chatting about how Sorata seems to be able to infuriate Arashi. They offered small polite smiles to the elder pair and praising grins to Arashi and Yuzuriha for their good handiwork.

Automatically and simultaneously, all the people who were standing went towards the table and took a chair, Arashi and Yuzuriha helping Hinoto onto one first before they climbed onto their original seats. Inuki, who followed Yuzuriha in, obediently lied down behind its mistress's chair.

"Erm..." All of the seven sitting at the table said in unplanned unison after three seconds of the much-used uncomfortable silence. Then, all together again, they blinked once and burst out laughing. One would wonder if they are connected to a same mind.

And that 'one' is Sumeragi Subaru, who had exploited the use of his magic on making tea in record speed and was at the kitchen door, carrying the tea platter, when he heard the chorus of laughter. Through some mystical magical ways, he instantly knew what was going on and smiled softly to himself as he continues towards the other chibis.

The roaring laughter had slowly died down when he reached the table and once again, the almighty mage abused his poor magic and levitated the tea platter onto the table neatly before he climbed into an empty chair. "Hmm...I see that you guys are getting along quite fine."

Karen winked playfully at him, "You are in time for the introducing ceremony."

"I'm glad." Subaru grinned, once more revealing his occasional mischievous streak, "Alright, let's start with me then. I'm Sumeragi Subaru, the Royal Magician of this country. You next, Hinoto-san."

The white-haired chibi blinked her unusual red eyes, "Oh okay. My name is Hinoto, I'm a Psychic Mage and I think you know my sister Kanoe much better."

"Oh! No wonder I find you familiar! Subaru showed me your picture before." Kamui blurted out in surprise. "Kanoe is your sister?"

"Younger sister, although I looked younger than her." Hinoto smiled pleasantly at the purple-eyed boy, "I'm curious as to your identity due to your relationship with Subaru-san, will you introduce yourself to us?"

Kamui smiled nervously and glanced at Subaru who gave him a grin and a nod before he began, "I'm Shirou Kamui, wife of Prince Fuuma and best friend of Subaru."

Subaru's grin widened when he heard the few surprised gasps that came from the three who didn't know about his friend's identity. He knew that this would happen and that it is only the beginning.

Kamui, on the other hand, had added hastily, "Eh... I would really appreciate it if you just treat me as a normal person, not as the First Princess."

Those three nodded, understanding the princess's feelings in their own ways. Kamui smiled, then nudged Sorata, "Introduce you and Arashi."

"I am Arisugawa Sorata," He put on his trademark genki smile and glanced at Arashi, "This is Kishuu Arashi, my fiancee."

"Nice to meet you." Polite as always, the long haired girl bowed her head a little.

Seiichirou frowned, "Kishuu... where have I heard the name... Ah! You are the new Baroness of Ise!"

Arashi looked impressed, "To be able to recognize my lineage so quickly, you must be of noble birth too."

The elder man blushed a little, "Well, I'm Aoki Seiichirou, Duke of the Northlands. And this is Karen Kasumi, my lovely wife."

Kamui, Sorata and Yuzuriha's eyes widened with surprise, while Arashi raised her eyebrows, proving that she had expected Seiichirou to be a high-ranking noble.

"Aw, you're so sweet, Seiichirou." The redhead teased her husband till he blushed a deeper shade. Giggling, she turned to Yuzuriha, "I believed we left only you, my dear."

Yuzuriha's now larger cat ears popped out as she spoke, showing her extreme good mood, "Thank you. My name is Yuzuriha Nekoi. This is my dog Inuki. I'm glad to meet you."

"Now that we finished the introduction, I will explain what happened." Subaru said, tone and face serious. He sipped his tea and began, "I believe that the collision of the two spells that me and Hinoto-san cast, mixed with certain unexplainable factors, triggered the 1999 curse."

"Nobody knows exactly what effect will the curse have, for the known cases had mixtures of different spells and factors. For our case, the main effect is chibification, while whether there are side-effects to all of you is unknown. What is known is Seiichirou gained some control of wind. So if anything unusual happened around you or with you, please let all of us know so as to be prepared."

None of them were very surprised by Subaru's explanation, as they probably had some similar possible conclusions of their own given that the change had taken place after the flash during Subaru and Hinoto's fight.

"Why did Hinoto-san attack you? She looks very different from before." Yuzuriha voiced out a question a few of them wanted to ask.

At that, Hinoto stared intently at her small hands folded on her lap and spoke in a soft subdued voice, "The person who attacked you wasn't exactly me. It's the darker side of me." She paused and continued even softer, "I have split personality."

'Stunned' could effectively describe what everyone except Subaru is feeling after hearing this piece of information.

The mage calmly took another mouthful of liquid then spoke, "Don't worry, Hinoto-san's dark side got sealed in when she was chibified. I felt the darkness disappear and re-confirmed it with a spell."

"Another side-effect?" The eldest of the eight asked.

"A good one," Subaru smile, "Hinoto-san's really nice when she's not the dark one."

Arashi frowned, "That doesn't explain why she's attacking you."

Still staring down at her lap, Hinoto said, "Kanoe challenged me with a dare, to attack and injure Sumeragi-san. I didn't want to do it but my dark side want to. We decided to use scissors-paper-stone to end it and I lost. My dark side cheated."

Once again, there was total silence in the room. An anime crow flew over their head, crowing on its way.

"Okay, so what do we do now?" Kamui broke the uncomfortable silence.

Everyone looked at a certain Sumeragi Subaru, currently most reliable and important chibified person in the chocolate cottage.

--------------------


	3. who are pretty close & have weird powers

**Kamui and the Seven Chibi**

Author's Notes

Warning: This fanfic has shonen-ai, also known as boys' love. If you don't like it, don't read. You have been warned.

Disclaimer: X/1999 and its character does not belong to me, or I won't be writing this fic, I'll be making it real.

Seluna says: Like what I did with chapter 1 & 2, this one is previously the chapters chapter 5 and chapter 6, so hopefully it flows smoothly. More will come, when I get inspiration. ;;

Chapter 3 – who are pretty close & have weird powers

Sakurazuka Seishirou is not a happy man.

First, he accidentally landed his future sister-in-law in a coma which is partly caused by what he had affectionately named the 'Sumeragi eats Sakura' curse which causes his magic to go out of control when either of the Sumeragi twin is around him. And that causes his future life-partner, his dear Subaru-kun, to hide from him until sleeping Hokuto-chan is awaken.

That is not the end of it all. All his searches for the Royal Magician had always turned out empty, his longing for his lover made his occasional carelessness multiply in frequency, and caused him to go off in the middle of fixing the Royal Garden to search for his boyfriend again. Which, unfortunately, results in the First Princess Shirou Kamui to go missing.

So now he is standing in the middle of the Royal Hall, surrounded by his friends Fuuma, Satsuki, Yuuto and Kusanagi, who are looking him with a grave and serious expression. Seishirou nearly thanked his lucky star that the Second Princess Kakyou is not present, as the fragile-looking blond was already unhappy with him for making Hokuto, the Princess's best friend, to be comatose, and now he caused Kamui, whom Kakyou is very over-protective over, to be missing. But since he is knee-deep in the bout of bad luck, a soldier announced the return of Kakyou and Princeling Nataku.

Fuuma raised one eyebrow from where he sat at the throne when he saw the Royal Sorceror's shoulder slumped dejectedly. He glanced at his beautiful second wife who is shooting golden death glares at his poor friend and he smiled very slightly. Nope, he is not happy at Seishirou's discomfort, he is just happy to see that Kakyou is fine, not missing like his Kamui-chan.

As his mind settles on his shy first wife, his brows resembles a pair of knitting stick. Kakyou, being the good wife he is, sat down beside him quickly and said softly, "We will get Kamui-chan back."

Nataku too, took a sit to the other side of him and reassured him, "Daddy, Kazuki will help to get Papa back. Otousama said he will help by looking at more dreams. Don't worry, Daddy."

Fuuma placed his hand on Nataku's head and smiled at both his son and wife before turning to look at Seishirou again. The black robed sorceror is looking at the floor, broadcasting his guilty visually, without his usual air of certain arrogance.

"Sei-kun, I suppose you already know everything that had recently happened. About Mui-chan that is."

"Yes I do." Seishirou replied with a very guilty-sounding sigh. "I sensed his absence when I returned to the castle."

"I also suppose that you have heard from Kusanagi that he was seen in the sakura forest." Fuuma continued his questions.

"Yes, I heard about it for more than five times now. And I take the blame for that, because I went off to find Subaru-kun in the middle of rearranging the formation of the Royal Garden." If Seishirou's head goes any lower, he will soon be kissing his own chest, even though it's counted as an anatomically impossible act.

"And," Fuuma concluded with a question and a raised eyebrow, "what are you going to do about it?"

"I will-" Seishirou lifted his head and began to say what is expected of him. But before he could get to any point in his speech, a very familiar voice boomed in the hall.

"Sumeragi Subaru greets Prince Monou Fuuma, Second Princess Kuzuki Kakyou and Princeling Kazuki Nataku. I apologise for not being there physically."

"Subaru-kun!" Upon recognising the voice and truly acknowledging the first two words that was said by that voice, Seishirou's head jerked up and his amber eyes widened in shock and surprise.

"Yes, Seishirou-san?" Mild amusement lined the edges of the voice of the Royal Magician. When his shock wore off, Seishirou instantly identified that his green-eyed lover is using a ridiculously named 'Telephone spell'. Much to his dismay, the location of the spellcaster is untraceable.

"About time, Subaru. You know where Mui-chan is?" Before Seishirou can answer to the voice of his lover, the man who is most concerned about his wife cut in quickly.

"Yes, Fuuma. He's right here beside me, playing with an oversiz... err... big dog." The Sumeragi delivered the piece rather explosive news in a perfectly calm voice, except for the last bit where he changed his original words a little too quickly, but still, not quick enough.

"OVERSIZED DOG!" The prince paled to match the color of pure snow and he nearly yelled his shock out for the whole world to know. Beside him, Kakyou and Nataku expressed the definition of 'confused' perfectly, and they are mirrored by all the other people present in the hall, except Fuuma, who is trying very hard to calm down and speak normally again. "Subaru... can you please explain clearly."

"Well... it is actually just a normal dog. But it is about the size of a horse to us..." Sumeragi broke off, obviously distracted by something. Then his voice returned, his tone telling that he's surprised about something. "Seishirou-san, how much do you know about 1999 curse?"

"The curse that is fixed in neither causes nor effects? Not very much, just that the number 1999 is always somehow involved, and that it is one of the most bizarre and uncertain curse around. Subaru-kun, are you saying that this curse is involved?"

"Yes. I believe the cause is a colision of two spells cast by me and Hinoto-"

"HINOTO! Sister of that crazy witch Kanoe!" This time round, two other people joined Fuuma in shouting, oh so coincidentally, the same words in shock and horror. These two are namely Kakyou and Yuuto, who had suffered from their encounter with Kanoe.

"Yeah, Psychic Mage Hinoto. I assure you that she is not evil like her sister, even though it's her fight with me-" Subaru hastily continued before he loses the chance to.

"YOU WAS FIGHTING WITH HER!" The bellowing fit now also infected a certain Sakurazuka. The Royal Sorceror who just lost his cool, continued losing it. "Subaru-kun, where are you? I will go and protect you now."

"Seishirou-san, it's not necessa-"

"Is Mui-chan involved in the fight too!"

"WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP INTERRUPTING ME!" Finally, Sumeragi Subaru lost his temper and hollered through the spell, temporarily deafening the recipients' eardrums. "NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN UNTIL I FINISH!"

Sound of panting is the only thing that could be heard in the great hall for a good few seconds, before the magician calmed down enough to speak again.

"Good... where was I? Oh, about Hinoto and my fight. Our spells collided and I think that is what activated the curse. The effect of the curse here is chibification, that is why me, Kamui, Hinoto and several other people are now chibis and the dog is as big as a horse to us."

"WHAT!" The chorus of that single syllabus came from everyone in the hall, no exclusions. Subaru ignored the fact that they technically interrupted, and continued.

"Yes, we are small and chubby chibis. And before you guys start ranting, Hinoto is with us right now and she is fine. She attacked us because of the evil side of her split personality which has disappeared for now. And the instigator of the attack is her sister."

"That witch again!" Duke Yuuto exchanged painful glances with Kakyou and their respective partners in life. They knew that anything remotely connected to Kanoe means the evil woman has a part in it somewhere, and sure enough, they hit the bullseye.

"Yeah... and oh, the new Baroness of Ise, the Duke of Northlands and his wife are with us and also chibified too." Subaru delivered in a calm voice that hint nothing of his previous outburst.

"Any more shocking news, Subaru?" Fuuma asked weakly from his chair, his mind thrown into a whirlpool of unexpected news ever since his wife went missing. Not only him, the others had a similar look on their face that shows their indigestion of information.

"Yes, Kanoe is currently in the area. She claimed the position of Baroness Kishuu's stepmother. I suspect she moved away when Arashi ran away with her boyfriend." Subaru's tone could barely hide his growing amusement.

"Oh... WHAT!" Signs of weakening heart start to show on the faces of those who stood in the royal hall, including Kusanagi and Satsuki, as Fuuma yelled his shock.

"Kishuu Arashi, and Aoki Seiichirou greets Prince Monou Fuuma, Second Princess Kuzuki Kakyou and Princeling Kazuki Nataku. We apologise for not being there physically." A pair of voices rang out clearly into the great hall via the 'telephone'.

"Eh... we understand your situation, Arashi, Aoki. Apology accepted." Fuuma blinked and responded after his brain slowly processed the new voices and what they are saying.

"Shirou Kamui greets his dear husbands Monou Fuuma, Kuzuki Kakyou and son Kazuki Nataku. I apologise for not being there physically to allow you to cuddle." A cheerful and deeply amused voice spoke through the communication spell, delivering a most unique formal address.

"Kamui-chan!" The said husbands shouted their surprise and heart-felt relief when they heard the voice of the First Princess. Fuuma, ever the worried husband, continued urgently, "Are you well? Were you injured? How did you get out of the garden? Are you guys in Subaru's cottage? Is it safe enough?"

"Fuuma... you knew where Subaru-kun lives?" Before the purple eye princess could answer to Fuuma's rapid fire, the Royal Sorceror caught hint of something and questioned immediately, face turning a little black.

"Eh... yes... but Subaru made me promise not to tell and that he will hide even further if I did." Fuuma answered a little hesitantly, because he wants to offend neither one of his magic-using friends. He had no intention to be turned into or grow things unimaginable.

"Seishirou-san, you know perfectly well I won't see you until Hokuto-chan wakes up, don't you?" The magician came to the prince's rescue and addressed his unhappy lover.

"But but Subaru-kun... it was an accident..." Seishirou whined in a manner which resembles a puppy, much to the surprise and amusement of those present and those listening. "I can help copy down the spells for you... just come home, please?"

"I will come home eventually, but not now Seishirou-san. Besides, we still have this curse problem, don't we?" Subaru, in his cottage, smiled gently as he heard Seishirou gets into his rare small-child mode.

"Yes, Seishirou. We still have this problem to solve... but can't we solve it here in the castle?" Fuuma directed the attention of everyone back to the topic and proposed, not to everyone's surprise, to have the chibified people, most importantly his beloved purple-eyed wife, to be moved back to where he could see him.. eh, them.

"Fuu-chan, Subaru-kun says that because the spell happened here in the... eh, here where we are, so it's best that we don't move. Gomen ne, Fuu-chan, I really want to see you too." The voice of the young princess flowed into the hall apologetically. It's not hard to see why Subaru gave Kamui that task of explaining this to the prince, whose amber eyes had soften.

"Alright then, Mui-chan." Fuuma couldn't resist it when Kamui is doing the persuading, and he felt a bit unbalanced towards Subaru for using his weakness, thus he asked, very seriously, "Subaru, what do you propose we do now then?"

For the second time, all the attention from the people in the cottage, and the people in the hall, can be found directed to the green eye Sumeragi, who is wanting a good spell to cure his growing headache.

--------------------

"But Subaru-kun—" A fuzzy voice whined.

BOOM "Oh god! Subaru!" A horrific yell from the kitchen followed the loud explosion.

"Continue, Seishirou-san." The person listening to the whining spoke up patiently.

"I don't want to go to your grandmother! She's scary and she doesn't like me!"

"Only because—"

"What the heck is this! Hey can someone tell me— Ouch! Don't hit me so hard on my head, Neesan!" From somewhere else in the house, probably the living room, a loud voice exclaimed.

Subaru took a deep breath and repeated, "Only because you, her sworn enemy's grandson seduced me into an engagement, and just when she can accept that, you landed her favorite granddaughter into a coma."

"Don't remind me. I feel bad enough." Seishirou mumbled. "Okay, I'll go. But can you give—"

Knock knock "Subaru-san, I think you should come out and take a look."

"I will later, Seiichirou-san." The green-eyed mage called to the door, then turned back. "What were you saying, Seishirou-san?"

"Can you let me know what you want me—"

BUMP "Inuki! Come back here! AHH! Get out of the way, Hinoto-san!" CRASH "Sorry! KAMUI! INUKI!" BUMP CRASH BANG BOOM

"Erm... Subaru-kun, what exactly is going on over there?" The royal sorcerer asked cautiously.

The Sumeragi sighed in a defeated manner, "I'll go take a look."

"I will wait for you."

Subaru got up reluctantly from the nice comfortable chair he shrunk to fit his chibi size, and went out of his study. The sight that greeted him fried the remaining of his over-worked nerves, and he promptly fainted.

--------------------

"Subaru, Subaru, wake up!"

"Nngh..." Cracking open an emerald eye, the mage frowned groggily at the worried face of the First Princess and the rest of the chibis. "What... happened?"

Everyone in sight visibly relaxed a little, and Kamui answered with relief, "You fainted and didn't wake up for a short while."

"Oh." Subaru propped himself up, rubbing the back of his head with a chubby hand. Then, did he notice his surroundings and felt like fainting again. "Kami-sama, what on earth happened to my house!"

"Well... the side-effects of the curse happened." The young chibi with purple eyes replied in a small small voice.

His friend, the poor owner of the chocolate cottage, groaned and dropped his head into a hand. Almost immediately, his head shot up and his already large eyes widened, "Seishirou-san! Oh no!"

The royal magician literally bounced up and sped into the only whole and standing part of the house, his study. "Seishirou-san! Are you still there?"

"Yes, Subaru-kun. Glad that you are fine." Seishirou's voice flowed with relief.

"You... know what happened here?"

"The First Princess and your companions were very loud."

Subaru hid his head in his cute little hands. "This is so embarrassing."

Amusement tainted the sorcerer's voice of concern. "Personally, I think Hokuto-chan's costumes are more embarrassing."

"I agree." Subaru raised his head, a small sad smile on his round face. "I miss her."

Seishirou said, sounding subdued. "Me too. I miss you as well."

"Then let's finish this. I will return back to the castle when the curse is broken."

"Really! You will be coming back!"

"Yes, Seishirou-san." Subaru smiled at his lover's happiness.

"Yes!" The older man cheered like a young child until the magician called his attention back.

"But we have to end this curse first. Now, where did we stop?"

After a moment of thought, "Oh, I was asking what you would like me to ask our grandmothers for?"

"For anything remotely related to the X/1999 curse and all known side- effects of all kinds of spells."

"Subaru-kun, do you realize that what you wanted is a lot?"

Subaru smiled, "I do, but I didn't ask you to go to Duke Clow, Kinomoto family and the other prominent magical families as well, did I?"

Pause. "Good point."

"Glad to know." Subaru hopped off his chair. "Now I'll go salvage my house."

"Good luck."

"You too. You'll need it."

Seishirou let out a suffering sigh. "Yeah."

--------------------

"One at a time, tell me what happened." Chubby arms crossed in front, the Sumeragi surveyed the other chibis as sternly as he can manage.

"Subaru-san, it started with me." Karen looked at the Royal Magician, then at the debris that was the kitchen. "After that talk with His Majesty, I noticed that the young ones are hungry and I decided to cook something. But with these fingers, it is hard to start fire and I got frustrated. So I glared at the wood, and all of a sudden, a fire lit up and grew out of control. Before I can call for help, Kamui-san came in."

"Subaru, you know how I hate and fear fire, right?" Kamui continued on cue, looking at the mage with downcast amethyst eyes.

"Yes, because you saw your parents, His and Her Majesty, burn to death." Subaru moved to put his hand on royalty's shoulder comfortingly. "Are you alright to continue?"

Kamui nodded, "When I went into the kitchen for more tea and saw a big fire surrounding Karen-san, I panicked. Then something burst outwards from around me towards the fire and caused a loud bang and a blinding flash. When I opened my eyes, the fire is gone but your kitchen..."

"Kamui, it's okay. But you do know that I gave you a protection charm earlier, right?"

The princess nodded, fingering the small sword-like pendant hanging around his chubby neck.

"Good." Subaru smiled and turned to the other chibis. "Now, what happened after the explosion?"

Sorata stepped forward and spoke, thought his eyes remained fixed on the unusually icy Arashi beside him. "I guess I should tell you guys something. Neesan's house once resembled this mess before, when her stepmom threw a tantrum during one of her father's trips away from home."

Subaru nodded knowingly and motioned for the boy to continue.

"So, when the bang and flash happened, we though that the scary woman has come. As we rushed towards the kitchen from the room you lent us, we looked for something to defend ourselves and help Kamui. Then at that time, a sword suddenly came out of Neesan's right hand."

Arashi nodded and showed everyone her chubby hand. As everyone watched it intently, a sword rose up from her palm quickly, blade first. The Ise baroness gripped the handle of the sword when it came out completely and looked at the very thoughtful-looking Subaru.

"I'll tell you what I think later. "The magician promised and fixed his eyes on the fidgeting Sorata. "I heard your yelling, so something else happened, right?"

The boy raised his hands in front of him and said, "Well, when we saw the sword, I was so shocked I moved to touch it without thinking. When I nearly touched it, I felt a stronger shock at my fingers, then a strange tingling and later... this."

Sparks of blue danced around Sorata's hands, connecting to form beautiful blue flowing current. All the other chibis stared at it with transfixed fascination, well, all except the one with emerald eyes.

"Hmm... interesting. Sorata, will it away for now." Subaru instructed and the boy obeyed readily. The mage then turned to the man who knocked on his door. "Seiichirou-san, may I know why you came to me just now?"

The gentle older man blushed a brilliant shade of red and mumbled nearly inaudibly, "Well, when I thought something bad is happening to Karen and the others, I rushed out of our room and in the process, I lost control of the wind-like power I have and eh... destroyed your living room."

Subaru rubbed his forehead with the back of his palm and looked at the wreck that is his cottage. He really needs to teach them to control their new-found abilities if he wants his home nice and unharmed.

"That is an accident. Don't blame yourself, Seiichirou-san." Subaru reassured his friend and turned to the youngest of the chibis, the one whose dog seem to have destroyed most of the house. "I believe, you have something to say."

"It's really not Inuki's fault!" Yuzuriha exclaimed quickly as she stood in front of the 'giant' dog in a protective and rather defensive manner.

"I didn't say it is, Yuzuriha." Subaru gestured for her to calm down, which the young girl did, even though she remained standing in front of Inuki. "Just tell us what happened."

"I'm not very sure too, but I do know that when I came back into the house with Inuki running in front, the blue light from Sorata's hands move to touch Inuki and then... and then Inuki... Inuki he..."

"Thanks, Yuzuriha. I think I know what happened now." Subaru's expression softened and he smiled.

"You do?"

"Yes. He was only shocked by what appeared around Sorata's hands," the mage chibi answered. "Now gather around me closely. I'm going to rebuild the house."

He began chanting when everyone is standing safely behind him in a group, and accompanying his soft liquid words is a strange green glow that enveloped the entire stretch of damaged area. As the words quicken, the light grew brighter and brighter, forcing the chibis to close their eyes lest they be blinded.

The chanting and the light finally faded, and what the chibis saw made their mouths moved into a 'wow'. The debris of the ruined cottage and damaged furniture were all gone, and is replaced by a simple eastern old- style house complete with sliding paper doors and chibi-sized furniture. Further exploration revealed that the house has been enlarged and contains more rooms to accommodate all of them. Most importantly, it is now made of rock-hard sugar garlic bread.

Except for the proud creator of the house himself, each chibi wore a sweatdrop when they found out about that fact, especially a certain close friend of the creator. Kamui knew about Subaru's hidden sweet-tooth, but he had no idea that it had grew to such a level.

When the chibis finally drifted back to the dining room with satisfied look on their face, they were greeted by a tower of thick books that stood up to their chibi waist height. Curious, they waited until Subaru appeared out of his study blowing the dust away from yet another book.

"Ah... good, you are all here." Subaru put the book on top of the pile and pat away the dust on his clothing. "Satisfied with your rooms?"

The answer was delivered in the form of nods and the mage grinned. "Good to know. Okay, I thought that instead of spending a long time explaining to each of you about your new powers, I would rather have you guys read them up from these books."

All eyes were directed towards the books and back on the mage with a 'are you crazy' expression. Subaru's grin didn't budge and he continued, "Actually I thought about asking Seishirou-san if he has the more detailed versions but I think you won't appreciate that, will you?"

This time round, the response was a instantaneous united shaking of heads. With a big smile on his face, Subaru handed each chibi the book they need and with that, all the chibis retired to bed for a good night sleep in preparation for a fresh new day.

--------------------


End file.
